It Started With a Kiss
by bahh1
Summary: Yunho and Jaejoong from DBSK/TVXQ! Yaoi. BoyXBoy. Smut. NC-17, kids!


„It started with a Kiss"

It indeed started with an innocent kiss in kindergarden. Yunho was sitting in a sandbox situated in the middle of the old playground. The boy was mumbling something incoherent and patting his sand-castle, when a black-haired boy sat silently next to him. They played happily, until Jaejoong's lips crushed onto Yunho's cheek with a smack.

„Why did you do that for?" Yunho asked, eyes wide.

„My mommy said that if you kiss someone, you will be together for your whole life." Jaejoong smiled.

Indeed, they spent every day together throughtout the whole kindergarden. Finally, it was time to go to school.

„Jaejoong, do you know, what 'faggot' means?" Yunho asked the other one, sitting next to him at the rooftop on his 14th birthday.

„I don't know." The other one mumbled back, touching his left cheek out of habit.

„What did you get me for my birthday present?" Yunho was curious.

„About that.. I didn't have any money, so I'm going to give yu your gift after a few weeks, when I get my paycheck." Jaejoong pouted, rubbing his tight.

„What do you want?" Jaejoong inched closer to Yunho, taking his hands and gazing into the other one's eyes.

Yunho grinned.

„A kiss."

„A kiss?"

„Yes, I want a kiss."

Jaejoong's face reddened up. He kissed Yunho's temple as fast as he could, turning his face away.

„That wasn't a kiss!" Yunho whined, „I want a real kiss."

He whispered, taking Jaejoong's cheek and kissed him lightly.

That day, Jaejoong realized that he had fallen in love with Yunho.

„Ahh! My mom's such a whiny bitch! How can he ask me these things anyway? It's MY life! And I'm already 16! I'm almost a grown-up!" Yunho fell onto his bed.

Jaejoong took a sip of his coke and put down his lighter he was playing just minutes ago.

„Man, calm down. She's just.. I dunno.." jaejoong lighted up a new cigarette.

„No, don't do that. Please don't smoke." Yunho took the burning thing away from the other boy.

„Why now?" Jaejoong asked bluntly.

„I hate that taste in your mouth when we kiss." Yunho grinned and kissed his boyfriend.

After a while they ended up on the bed, touching all over each other's body and moaning like crazy.

„Do you.. wanna do it?" Yunho had a sleezy smile glued onto his face.

„I.. I don't know how to.." Jaejoong blushed and wiggled out of Yunho's grip.

„Where did you get it anyway?" Jaejoong questioned, „You're 17. You can't buy porn."

„I have my sources." Yunho laughed and took his boyfriends hand into his.

„Let's do this!" he sighed and pressed 'play' on his computer.

The scene infront of the was gruesome. At first – Jaejoong just raised an eyebrow. Later they both frowned their noses.

„Aah! That looks painful, Yunho!" Jaejoong whined, covering his eyes and scared to look any further.

„No it's not, they're just acting!" Yunho tried to confirm to the other, he sure hoped it was true.

After the film had ended, the two sat, unmoving and silent, on their places, disgusted faces on.

„I'm never going to have sex. NEVER." Jaejoong gave Yunho a death glare.

„But Boo~!" the taller one whined, gripping onto Jaejoong's hand.

„What if.. what if the condom breaks? Or.. or what if I dye because of the pain? What if the condom will get stuck inside me?" Jaejoong tried to block the discusting pictures infront of his eyes.

„EWW! Is that even possible?" Yunho widened his eyes.

„Dunno."

„What if the condom breaks and you'll get pregnant?" Yunho lauged at the taught when he imagined his mother freaking out and pulling out her hair.

„Yah! That's impossible! I'm a man!" Jaejoong protested, letting go of his boyfriend's hand.

„But I read from WikiPedia, that it's possible for a man to get pregnant." Yunho fought back.

„Now I seriously don't want to do it!" Jaejoong shivered.

„Let's wait for another year." They both agreed.

„Let's do this!" Yunho hit himself onto his chest, like a gorilla.

„Yun.. I'm really nervous.." jaejoogn looked around in Yunho's room, playing with his fingers.

„Don't worry, I'll go slow." Yunho grinned.

„That was soo from some sleezy gay movie, wasnt it?" Jaejoong crossed his arms.

„Yup." Yunho giggled and sat next to his boyfriend, rubbing his tight.

„Are you ready?" Yunho asked about a thousandth time already.

„Yun.. Yunho.. I.. I can't." Jaejoong shivered, looking away.

„Okey, Boo. I'll wait until we're 18." Yunho turned away also, grinning.

„Yah! That's like in 3 days!" Jaejoong hit Yunho's shoulder harshly, grabbing his shirt from the floor.

„Hello cutie!"

„Yah! Let go of me!" Jaejoong shrieked, when a strange man had dragged him into a hallway whan he had to meet his boyfriend.

„You're so pretty and innocent!"

The guy kept touching Jaejoong in places he definately shouldn't.

„Don't! Ahh! DON'T!" Jaejoong struggled.

„Don't fight. I will make you mine!" The man only laughed.

„WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" A shout came from behind them.

„What's it to you, pretty-boy?" said man mocked the intruder.

„Yunho!" Jaejoong whispered, his whole voice spent, covering his chest.

„Let go of my boyfriend!" Yunho warned and dashed towards the pervert.

'Swoosh!' Yunho's leg kicked the man's face and he ended up on the ground.

A few more punches and the man was running away as fast as he could.

„Boo.. are you alright?" He asked worriedly, carressing his boyfriend's arm.

„I want to.. I want to go home." Jaejoong sobbed.

„Yunho! Yunho? What are you doing?" Jaejoong asked, sitting on his bed.

„Sorry, Boo. Had an accident." Yunho grinned, taking off his shirt that was covered with lemon-juice.

'Wow, hot chest.' Jaejoong licked his lips.

„Yunho, come here." He patted next to him onto the bed.

„What's up?" Yunho sat and looked into his byfriends dull eyes.

„Let's do it." Jaejoong blushed.

„Do what?"

„Do IT."

„What is IT?"

„Sex." Jaejoong was getting angry at Yunho's WTF-look.

„Ooh, sorry, Boo." Yunho laughed.

„Okey, i don't want to, anymore. You can go home." Jaejoong pushed himself up from his bed.

„Ayo~! Boo!" Yunho whined, pulling his boyfrined onto the bed by his arm.

His lips attacked Jaejoong's as Yunho pushed the smaller one onto the bed completely.

Yunho pressed his tongue inside Jaejoong's mouth as his hands roamed around the smaller one's body.

„Yun.. Yunho.. It feels weird if you do that with your tongue" Jaejoong giggled.

„Want me to stop?" The taller one asked, cupping the other one's cheeks.

„No." Jaejoong had an angelic smile on his face.

Yunho marked his posession by sucking on Jaejoong's neck as hard as he could, making a little hickey on the spot.

„It hurt, Yunho!" Jaejoong whined.

Yunho shushed him as he took off their shirts.

He started planting wet kisses onto Jaejoong's shoulder, to his shoulderblade, down onto his chest and around Jaejoong's nipples.

The smaller one moaned, gripping onto Yunho's hair.

He could feel his member hardening in seconds.

Yunho laughed devilishly and got rid of their pants in a swift movement.

„Ah, Yunho.. I'm embartassed." Jaejoong blushed, covering himself.

„Don't be." Yunho cupped his member and started stroking it. Jaejoong mimicked his movements, moaning loudly.

After a while Jaejoong started groaning even harder and Yunho had to shush him with more passionate kisses.

The taller one stopped all his move,ents and let go of his boyfriend.

„Let's do this!" He whispered.

Jaejoong nodded eagerly.

„Where's the lube?" Yunho asked.

„HUH? I taught you would buy it!" Jaejoong snorted.

„You didn't get the lube? First of all, you seduced me so you had to make the proper shopping!" Yunho-the-smartmouth said.

„But of course I did." Jaejoong giggled, taking the lube out from his schoolbag.

„Wasn't funny. Wasn't funny at all." Yunho pouted, taking the lube and squeezing it onto his hand.

„You ready?" He asked, not waiting foran answer and pushed his index finger inside Jaejoong.

„Ah! Hurts!" Jaejoong shook his head.

„Really?" Yunho moved his finger a bit.

He added another finger.

„It hurtt-ss!" Jaejoong whimpered.

„Are you 'k?" Yunho asked worriedly.

„It really hurts, Yunho. It feels like I'm ripped apart." Jaejoong gave him a glare.

Yunho added his third finger.

„YUNNN-ah!" Jaejoogn shrieked, arching his back.

„Shh." Yunho rested his forehead onto Jaejoong's.

„Realx."

„Why are yoou saying theat?" Jaejoong felt that it was the right time to panic.

„You don't know how much it hurts!"

„I know. Just heard it in a movie yesterday." Yunho laughed.

„Shut up or I'll kill you!" Jaejoong warned, kissing Yunho's lips.

After a while of fighting, Yunho's fingers left Jaejoong's tight entrance.

„Feels empty." Jaejoong giggled.

„How do you want it? Face me or don't face me? Legs up or down?" Yunho grinned vichiously.

„WHAT?"

Yunho just pushed Jaejoong's legs over his shoulders.

„I read that this was less painfull." He kissed Jaejoong's tummy.

„Let's do this!" Yunho pushed his member into Jaejoong.

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jaejoong held his breath as he felt stinging pain in his butt.

Yunho started moving in and out of Jaejoong, first slowly, then speeding up his pace.

„Ah, nggh, feels – ah – good!" Jaejoong moaned.

Sweat covered their bodies.

The only sounds were moaning and smacking of skin.

Jaejoong gripped Yunho's shoulders when he felt his climax near.

„I'm going to.. AH!" Jaejoong felt something moving inside him.

„What the hell was that?" He shrieked.

„Sorry, it was me." Yunho giggled and thrust inside his – now- lover for the last time, making Jaejoong spill his seed onto his abdomen.

„That was.. amazing." Jaejoong panted.

„Hurt like hell, but amazing."

„Yeah." Yunho agreed as he lied next to his lover, entwining their fingers.

„So, when's the next time?" Yunho turned to look at Jaejoong with a sly grin.

„HOW ABOUT NEVER?" Jaejoong yelled and stormed out of the room.

He returned 10 seconds later : „Maybe next week." He blushed and sat on the bed, which caused a vast cry of pain from his mouth.

„Okey, who's going to compete?" Junsu asked.

„Jaejoong, of course. He's good at this stuff." Changmin grinned at the blushing man.

„What are you talking about?" Yunho made a face like he has nothing to do with it.

„Come on, do you really think noone hears your moans at night?" Yoochun put his arm around Junsu's waist.

„Nor yours?" Changmin made a puking-face.

„Okey, just.. just don't blow your covers okey?" Their manager cut in.

„Sure." Everyone answered in union.

1 sausage, 2, 3, 5, 9, 10! „Jaejoong is the winner!" the VJ shouted.

Jaejoong laughed, as his hands clapped against Yoochun's then Junsu's and then the most farmiliar one's. His loved one's.

Yuno wasn't done with him, though. He pulled Jaejoong's little fingers into him and higged his lover, caressing his back. „I want to fuck you so bad right now." Yunho whispered, making Jaejoong blush.

„That's it! No YunJae! And I mean NO YUNJAE!" their manager yelled.

(some hot guy just ran in snow infront of my window, hawwt!)

„In home – do what you want. Have sex, fuck, do NC-17 senes, do smut, rape each other, ravish or whatever.." He started again..

„Umm.. they're kind of the same thing." Changmin butted in.

„I didn't give you a permission to speak." The manager gave YunJae's lovechild a death-glare.

„Do whatever you want at home, but in the public eye you're hetero..!"

Jaejoong's vision blurred and his ears went deaf, when Yunho entwined their fingers once more and gave him the warmest smile he had ever had the pleasure of recieving.

Jaejoong couldn't stop but to think that maybe his mother was right – maybe when you kiss someone, you'll end up spending your whole life with him..


End file.
